Relax, Don't Do It
by Cathain
Summary: Ah!, duele, basta, quita eso!.


Relax, Don't Do It.  
By Cathain.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Disclaimer: Todo Gravitation es de Murakami-sensei.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido una buena idea en el momento en el que lo sintió entrar.  
  
Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, eso se estaba saliendo de control. Sus labios dibujaron silentes el nombre de su amante.  
  
Sí, no su primo. No su jefe. No el todopoderoso de NG.  
  
... Su amante.  
  
Pecado sellado y olvidado en algún rincón de su memoria. Jamás saldría de su boca aquel nombre. Solo podía llamarlo así en medio del proceso.  
  
Jadeo nuevamente ante la segunda embestida, suave, dolorosa.  
  
Así era la primera vez, no?. Debía doler, talvez si le preguntase Nakano. Si le preguntaba a Shindou lo más probable es que se ruborizara hasta morir, entonces él moriría de vergüenza. La mirada de Nakano le haría sentirse incomodo por el resto de su trayectoria con la banda.  
  
Dolía mucho.  
  
Quizás por eso el famoso vocalista de Bad Luck había entrado una mañana caminando de forma extraña y había pasado todo el día sonrojado y con expresión boba. Le dolía, pero él amaba a Yuki Eiri.  
  
Sentía como que lo estaba desgarrando por dentro, tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse en no gritar. El silencio solo era interrumpido por el leve sonido del aire acondicionado que poseía el edificio entero, acallado por los gratificantes gemidos de su primo.  
  
Llevaba meses buscando esa situación. Cada vez que por alguna casualidad divina se encontraba con su primo sentía como se perdía observando cada detalle de aquel cuerpo elegante, poderoso. Lo primero que le había atraído eran sus ojos verdes, adoptando esa neblina fría e indiferente, contrastando de una forma sublime con su sonrisa cálida y autosuficiente. Esos ojos habían plagados sus sueños desde años atrás. Ese poder que destilaba su aura, envolviéndole en un estado de alerta.  
  
Sentía como su cuerpo ardía en dolor, aun no llegaba el placer con el que le había convencido en el primer beso. No iba a decirle que parara, lo último que querría era que pensara que era un niño tonto que no puede soportar ni un poco de dolor.  
  
"Ah!, duele, basta, quita eso!"  
  
Definitivamente no iba a decirlo.  
  
El lo había buscado. El amaba la sensación de sentirse completamente dominado por Tohma. Le gustaban sus manos en sus caderas, su cabeza recostada suavemente sobre su espalda, sus cabellos sedosos rozando en un suave y picajoso cosquilleo en su espalda. Adoraba la pasión fogosa con la que lo había tocado al principio de todo, aquella mano deslizándose de forma sutil sobre la suya, instándolo a seguirle hacia su oficina, entre pasillos oscuros, la forma en que había tocado cada centímetro de su piel, encendiéndola. Y la esencia fría que conseguía en aquel momento, casi metódica.  
  
No había sido su mejor momento, su mejor elección. Pero ya estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Se movió un poco y tensó los músculos aun más, intentando sentir algo de placer en el asunto.  
  
- Estas muy tenso. -susurro el rubio, erizándole la piel de la nuca.  
  
Sintió como una de las manos frías recargadas en su cadera se movía hacia delante, atrapando su miembro erecto. Gimió entre el placer y el dolor, cuando Tohma comenzó a penetrarlo en un ritmo constante y rápido, olvidando que era su primera vez, olvidando su extraña suavidad.  
  
Los labios del rubio mordieron su oreja, lamiendo, ronroneando a lo ultimo, antes de gemir descargándose. Jadeo al sentirse inundado por el liquido caliente, quemando sus entrañas.  
  
Sintió su miembro tensarse de forma dolorosa entre las ardiente caricias antes de explotar, sintiéndose invadido por una intensa, casi dolorosa sensación de placer. Gimió sin refrenarse, sintiéndose liberado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se desplomo hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra el espaldar del sofá de piel.  
  
Al cabo de unos largos minutos volvió a respirar con normalidad, sintiéndose agotado, abrió los ojos y se giro con cuidado de no moverse mucho, aun sentía al rubio dentro de su cuerpo, ardiendo.  
  
Tohma se separo, permitiéndole voltearse. Cuando pudo volver a observar a su amante se sintió sobrecogido ante la imagen de su cuerpo bañado en sudor, perlando su piel levemente tostada, sus cabellos pegados a su frente otorgándole un aspecto infantil; regalándole aquella enigmática sonrisa.  
  
Se sintió privilegiado en aquel momento, no todos tenían la oportunidad de observar a Seguchi Tohma con ese aspecto tan provocativo, tan humano, tan de 'carne y hueso'. Se sorprendió al ver la mirada seductora que poseía su primo, esos ojos de un verde bosque, profundos, llenos de una falsa tranquilidad. Cerro los ojos suspirando pesadamente antes de cruzar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, acercándose en un abrazo cariñoso, un abrazo correspondido con el mismo amor.  
  
Aun dolía, pero se sentía lleno. Todo tenia nuevamente el sentido que había perdido.

* * *

Reviews?  
  
Como siempre mis titulos musicales XD nah fue solo una epifania jeje, intentaba salir del blokeo, escribir algo de DW, mis proyectos abandonados, pero anda -- me salio este fic o.o ni siquiera habia pensado en esta pareja, nunca. /Saiyi perdonameee/ jajajaja bueno es porque aun no doy con lo de DW jeje, nah a Saiyi le gusto mucho, y pues tambien se lo dedico a ai-chan q esta perdida, -tia aparece!- y a Natcha a ver si comienzas a dibujar, porque quiero ver mas de tu arte Nat!. 


End file.
